The invention concerns a digital tracing device and more particularly a portable document capture device.
Digital documents have become one of the main ways of communicating information, whether in a highly-structured form (for example XML, HTML, Word), a weakly structured form (PDF), or an unstructured form (for example an image of a digitized document).
At present, the best way to digitize a document is to use a scanner. However, scanners are not suitable for digitizing large documents and/or documents that cannot be transported.
One possibility is to use a camera, a digital camera or a mobile terminal (mobile telephone, personal digital assistant) equipped with a digital camera. However, that kind of device is clearly subject to problems regarding imaging conditions, in particular framing the document, and those problems can be insurmountable for a user. Moreover, those digital image capture devices have yet to reach a level of performance in terms of resolution that is compatible with recognition of the content of a digitized document.
Moreover, mobile terminals have small screens limiting the possibility of reading documents to media of small size, often smaller than the A6 format.